


Make a wish.

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sammy's birthday, why do I write shit like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's Birthday means he gets a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Wishes
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Make a wish.” Dean smiled at his little brother. Today was Sammy's sixth birthday and they were in a motel, like always. Dean did his best and bought some packaged muffins, because they didn't have enough money left to buy a cake or some pie, asking the women at the counter of the motel for candles. She pitied him and sent another employee to buy some from the next store. 20 minutes later he had his candles and thanked the receptionist before he returned to their motel room.  
“A wish?” Sammy asked looking at the muffin in which six candles were stuck into. They were alight and softly flickered.  
“Yeah, any wish you want.” Dean smiled down at his little brother. He had gotten Sammy a new toy car. It wasn't much, but it was something, which was better than what their dad would get him: nothing.  
“Okay, I wish-”  
“You can't say it out loud or it won't come true.” Dean interrupted him.  
Sammy nodded, this was serious business. His wish could come true if he believed Dean, and he certainly did. _I wish that we'll stay somewhere so I can make friends and we can build a life there_ , Sammy wished, blowing out the candles when he was finished. Him and Dean ate the muffins and Sammy had hope.

“Make a wish.” Dean said as he placed the pie in front of his little brother. Today was his eleventh birthday and it's been the first time in years he had enough time and money to bake his brother something for his birthday. They were at Bobby's, for a change, but their dad planned on picking them up later that day.  
“Go ahead, champ. You're almost a grown-up now.” Bobby smiled, patting Sam's back.  
Sam didn't reply, he just looked at the eleven candles on the pie and let out a sigh. He's been having the same wish for years now, and it didn't look like it would come true, so he'd have to try for a new one. _I wish Bobby would take us in_ , he thought as he blew the candles out.

It never worked. Monsters existed but magic and wish fulfilling didn't. Sam knew that by now. He was sixteen today and in the middle of a hunt along with his brother and father. They didn't have time to celebrate his birthday, finding the thing that killed mom was more important, supporting dad's decisions, dad's obsession, dad's alcoholism was more important. Dean gave him a present before they went to bed. It was a toy car 'for old times sake'. Sam smiled, but Dean didn't see the tears in his little brother's eyes.

“Make a wish.” Jess smiled as she kissed his cheek. It was his first birthday away form home, his first birthday away from his toxic father. It was Sam's 21st birthday. Dean had made plans for it for the past two years, but that was before Sam up and left him with their father for Stanford.  
“I have everything I wished for.” Sam replied, smiling at her. Jess had baked the cake herself and they decided to celebrate together, just the two of them.  
“Make one anyway, silly.” she giggled as she sat down next to him on their sofa.  
_I wish that this will last forever_ , Sam thought as he blew out the candle.


End file.
